Transformers: La Venganza del Fénix
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Lockdown y Cemetery Wind todo indicaba que la paz había regresado al mundo, sin embargo; alguien está cazando a los integrantes de Cemetery Wind lo que pone a los autobots en un dilema. One Shot. Para el foro Anteiku.


**El actual fic participa en el reto temático de Marzo: Intercambio de cuerpos. Para el foro Anteiku.**

**He aquí una pequeña secuela de la película **_**Transformers 4: La Era de la Extinción**_** para ubicar el contexto, se incluyen algunos fragmentos de canciones de System of a Down; no sé si puede llamarse songfic, éstos aparecerán en letra cursiva y en diferente tamaño con el fin de ambientar este one – shot.**

**Transformers no me pertenece son propiedad de Hasbro y Takara Tomi. Yo sólo soy dueña de mis Ocs.**

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS: LA VENGANZA DEL FÉNIX**

Han transcurrido dos años en que los autobot salvaron al planeta Tierra de la amenaza de Lockdown y del líder de Cemetery Wind. Optimus Prime había abandonado nuestro planeta en la búsqueda de los creadores. Al quedarse al descubierto las verdaderas intenciones de Harold Attinger y James Savoy, Estados Unidos había quedado en evidencia ante el mundo como la nación que traicionó a los autobots; situación que los países "enemigos" supieron aprovechar.

Nadie sabía si el gobierno entablaría relaciones con el gobierno Chino y principalmente, con los ciudadanos norteamericanos que apoyaron a los autobots en ésta lucha. No había anomalía de ningún tipo; hasta ahora.

**1**

En alguna parte de la ciudad de Los Ángeles California; dentro de los centros nocturnos donde el ambiente de drogas, sexo y música a todo volumen imperaban. Un hombre de treinta años de tez blanca disfrutaba en ver bailar a una mujer con un bikini diminuto, dejando ver con claridad sus glúteos.

El hombre en cuestión tenía actitudes de un militar al igual que el corte de su cabello; era "digno" representante de lo que se le puede llamar "soldado americano". Portaba un arma uso exclusivo del ejército, en sus manos tenía una cerveza y observaba con cierto deseo a la chica del table, quien por las características físicas era una belleza latina.

-Dile a la chica que quiero sus servicios en privado. – Habló el americano hacia uno de los meseros que era de tez negra.

El hombre le había dado una buena suma de dinero al mesero.

El empleado del lugar le hace señas a la chica que bailaba a que dejara libre el escenario. La mujer tenía veinte años, de tez morena, cabellera negra y cuerpo sensual.

Con una cara de desagrado, la mujer abandonaba el lugar, no quería complacer al tipo, por alguna razón ella sentía una aversión.

-¡Regrésale su dinero Matt! – Dijo aquella mujer. – No quiero complacer a ese imbécil.

De inmediato por la puerta trasera, habiéndose cambiado de ropa, la mujer del cabello negro sale de aquel lugar. Dicha puerta conectaba a un callejón, lo suficientemente amplio para que un vehículo pudiese circular sin problemas.

-¡Vaya! – Habló el hombre americano sarcásticamente – Es la belleza que me dejó plantado allá dentro.

-Escúchame idiota, ya te regresaron tu dinero, ahora déjame tranquila. – Espetó la mujer.

-¡Tú no te irás de aquí hasta que me hayas complacido, perra! – Dijo el americano quien con una mano sujetaba su cuello y con la otra apuntaba con su arma a la sien de la chica.

Aquel sujeto se apoyaba de la pared para someter a su víctima y pegaba su cuerpo en señal de deseo.

-¡Tú decides si quieres hacer esto de la forma fácil! – Habló el hombre al oído de ella.

En medio de la oscuridad, unas luces de automóvil iluminaban aquella escena, deslumbrando al sujeto. Su "presa" aprovechó el momento para huir.

El vehículo en cuestión era un camaro amarillo, podía percibirse que el coductor escuchaba el Chop Suey de Sistem Of a Down, ya que el Intro de la canción sonaba a todo volumen.

-¡Muy bien maldito infeliz, te acabas de meter con el tipo equivocado! – Expresó con rabia el americano disparando hacia el automóvil.

_Wake up (wake up)__  
__Grab a brush and put a little makeup__  
__Hide the scars to fade away the shake up__  
__(Hide the scars to fade away the shake)__  
__Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?__  
__Here you go create another fable__  
__(You wanted to)__  
__Grab a brush and put a little make up__  
__(You wanted to)__  
__Hide the scars to fade away the shake up__  
__(You wanted to)__  
__Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?__  
__(You wanted to)_

-¡¿Qué le pasa a éste sujeto?! – Expresó desconcertado.

El vehículo empezaba a acelerar, como a su vez el sujeto disparaba frenéticamente. El conductor había embestido al hombre.

-¡Qué demonios! – Expresó el hombre totalmente aturdido, arrastrándose hacia su arma.

_I don't think you trust, in, my,__  
__Self-righteous suicide,__  
__I, cry, when angels deserve to die_

Repentinamente aquel vehículo empieza a iniciar una secuencia de transformación; podía apreciarse que era un mech amarillo con franjas negras; sus ópticos lucían furiosos.

-¡¿Bumblebee?! – Dijo con miedo el hombre.

-Eres Albert Jones, mercenario que participó en el equipo de Cemetery Wind. –Expresó la máquina.

Albert logra reconocer la voz del mecanismo, ya que había sido cómplice de Harold Attinger y James Savoy en destruir a los autobots, siente terror.

-¡Por favor, no me mates! – Expresó aterrorizado el hombre quien tenía la pierna derecha con fractura. - ¡Ustedes fueron nuestros aliados…!

Albert no logra terminar la frase ya que la mano del mech lo toma con violencia.

-Tendré la misma piedad como la tuviste conmigo, humano. – Expresó el mech como si fuese una sentencia.

Bumblebee arroja con violencia al hombre impactándolo brutalmente hacia la pared.

_I don't think you trust, in, my,__  
__Self-righteous suicide,__  
__I, cry, when angels deserve to die_

El mecanismo procedía a transformarse aumentando el volumen de la radio; cumpliendo con su deber.

-Dos menos, quedan tres. – Expresó el autobot.

**2**

Del otro lado del mundo, en Hong Kong, Joshua Joyce y Cade Yeager trabajaban en coordinación con empresarios de aquel país. Después de la invasión de Lockdown y Cemetery Wind respectivamente, estos dos "genios" se habían asociado para trabajar juntos protegiendo a los autobots.

Ellos contaban con el apoyo de China para el financiamiento y "asilo político". Poco a poco se habían logrado a adaptar a las nuevas circunstancias.

En el aspecto de robótica contaban con el apoyo de Brains, quien guiaba a los dos humanos en la "reconstrucción de mecanismos". El pequeño autobot brindaba información valiosa como a su vez se encargaba de monitorear los satélites.

-Caballeros – Habló el pequeño mecanismo de voz rasposa – Ya localizamos a nuestro amigo; debemos avisarle a los demás.

-¿En qué parte del mundo se encuentra el vengador anónimo? – Dijo con cierta ironía Joshua.

-Estaba en Los Ángeles, ahora va hacia Nueva Jersey. – Dijo el pequeño bot.

-Será mejor avisarle al resto del equipo para evitar que siga haciendo locuras. – Expresó Cade.

-Si me permiten opinar, considero que tiene motivos de peso para vengarse. Los hombres de Cemetery Wind hicieron mucho daño. – Habló el mecanismo.

-Lo sé Brains, pero si actuamos igual que ellos no servirá de nada en que Optimus se haya tenido que marchar. – Habló Cade.

-Quiero enmendar mi error Brains y por ello quiero hacer lo que está a mi alcance para que de nuevo sean el mismo equipo. – Finalizó Joshua.

-Creo que ahora procesan mejor tus neuronas Joshua. – Intervino el mecanismo un poco divertido. – Le avisaré a Bee que ya encontramos al fugitivo.

-No me gusta para nada la forma en que se dieron las cosas. – Expresó Cade con sentimiento.

-Será una prueba de fuego para Bee ahora que él es el líder de los autobots en la tierra. – Comentó el mecanismo. – Sera mejor avisarle a tu amiga Su Yueming para que saque a nuestros amigos lo más pronto posible del territorio americano. Las traiciones no se olvidan.

**3**

Había sido un viaje largo el que había emprendido el camaro amarillo, por medio de la radio sintonizaba algunas frecuencias de radio en el cuál dos tipos que habían pertenecido a la armada estadounidense habían sido asesinados de forma brutal.

-Sin piedad, sin misericordia. – Expresó el mecanismo para sí mismo.

Los siguientes objetivos que tenía el mecanismo radicaban en Nueva Jersey. Había logrado el acceso a la base de datos buscando información sobre Cemetery Wind y como el cazador busca a su presa así actuaba el "autobot".

El camaro había llegado a la luz del día y de forma discreta iniciaba a vigilar a sus siguientes blancos. El vehículo estaba estacionado en las afueras de un supermercado; cuatro cuadras hacia adelante tres hombres abordaban un carro mustang clásico color oscuro.

Los tres sujetos pertenecían al equipo Cemetery Wind. El mustang se dirigía hacia las afueras de la ciudad, cuestión que el camaro aprovechó para iniciar su persecución.

En el interior del mustang una conversación se desarrollaba, llevaban encendida la radio en donde la estación sintonizada pasaban el tema Soldier Side:

_Dead man lying on the bottom of the grave__  
__Wondering when savior comes is he gonna be saved__  
__Maybe you're a sinner into your alternate life__  
__Maybe you're a joker__  
__Maybe you deserve to die_

-Es una lástima que Cemetery Wind haya terminado y pero aún haber quedado como traidores. – Habló uno de los ocupantes, poseía rasgos afroamericanos.

-¡Por ahora logramos escapar de la CIA, pero en este mundo nada está garantizado! – Exclamó el segundo que viajaba en el asiento delantero, cuya ascendencia era una mezcla entre americano y latino.

-¡Dejen de estar diciendo sandeces! – Intervino el conductor que al parecer estaba ebrio – Tenemos las armas necesarias para hacerles frente a los marines. – Este último era un hombre americano calvo y de mirada penetrante.

Uno de ellos aumenta el volumen a la radio mientras que el conductor aceleraba.

-¡Hey chicos, al parecer hay alguien que quiere competir con nosotros! – Gritó el conductor todo jubiloso al percibir que un camaro se acercaba.

_Welcome to the soldier side__  
__Where there's no one here but me__  
__People all grow up to die__  
__There is no one here but me__  
__Welcome to the soldier side__  
__Where there's no one here but me__  
__People on the soldier side__  
__There is no one here but me_

El pasajero que iba en el asiento trasero observa que el vehículo que los perseguía no tiene un conductor a la vista.

-¡Mierda! – Gritó el hombre mientras sacaba un arma calibre 45.

-¿Qué ocurre Tony? – Dijo el hombre que viajaba en el asiento delantero.

-¡Dile a Matt que acelere! – Mencionó el afroamericano en matices de desesperación.

-¡Muy bien Dylan, saca tu rifle! – Gritó el hombre mientras iniciaba la huída.

Dylan portaba un rifle de alto poder y disparaba hacia su perseguidor, sin embargo el camaro esquivaba los disparos.

Por la estación de radio la canción finalizaba y de inmediato el locutor presentaba la siguiente melodía titulada B.Y.O.B

_Why do they always send the poor?_

_Barbarisms by Barbaras__  
__With pointed heels__  
__Victorious victories kneel__  
__For brand new spankin' deals._

_Marching forward hypocritic and__  
__Hypnotic computers__  
__You depend on our protection__  
__Yet you feed us lies from the tablecloth._

-¡Acelera hasta el fondo maldita sea! – Habló Tony.

_Everybody's going to the party have a real good time__  
__Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine_

-¡No puedo quitármelo de encima! – Gritó Matt.

-¡Va a impactarnos! – Dijo Dylan presintiendo lo que venía.

_Blast off__  
__It's party time__  
__And we don't live in a fascist nation__  
__Blast off__  
__It's party time__  
__And where the fuck are you?_

_Where the fuck are you?__  
__Where the fuck are you?__  
__Why don't presidents fight the war?__  
__Why do they always send the poor?__  
__Why don't presidents fight the war?__  
__Why do they always send the poor?__  
__Why do they always send the poor?__  
__Why do they always send the poor?__  
__Why do they always send the poor?_

El camaro había impactado al mustang por la parte trasera provocando a que perdiera el control e iniciara la secuencia de volcadura.

**4**

Parecía que el camaro había logrado su objetivo, pero hubo algo que impidió a que los tripulantes perdieran la vida; un vehículo azul venía en el carril contrario y decide intervenir transformándose en Robot.

-¡Qué haces aquí Drift! – Gritó el camaro quien procedía a transformarse.

-¡Tienes que calmar tu sed de venganza! – Dijo el robot que tenía un atuendo samurái tratando de apaciguar a su compañero.

-¡Estos tipos junto con Lockdown mataron a los nuestros!

-No puedes hacer justicia por tu propia mano.

-Drift tiene razón y lo sabes – Se escuchó una tercera voz; éste mecanismo era un vehículo de emergencias que procedía a transformarse.

-¡Apártate de mí Bumblebee! – Expresó con rabia el mecanismo amarillo.

-¡Escúchame Ratchet! – Habló el tercero en discordia – La venganza sólo traerá oscuridad a tu spark; no regresaste a la vida para ajustar cuentas; has vuelto porque necesito de tu experiencia. No puedo asumir el liderazgo sólo.

-Lo hubieras pensado mejor antes de haber tomado esa decisión Bee.- Expresó Ratchet.

El mech amarillo se dirige contra Bee dispuesto a golpearlo. Una batalla entre compañeros había iniciado, mientras tanto Drift se aseguraba que en el interior del mustang sus tripulantes no hicieran el intento de atacarles.

-Menos mal que sólo están inconscientes – Dijo el mech azul – Vivirán para contarlo.

-¡Ratchet no sigas con esto! – Insistía Bee.

-¡Optimus no está aquí para impedirlo! – Espetó Ratchet.

Repentinamente, Drift logra percibir el sonido de vehículos militares, todo indicaba que una nueva emboscada se venía en puerta.

-Si queremos sobrevivir, será mejor retirarnos. – Habló Drift.

Ratchet y Bumblebee deben suspender la pelea y proceden a transformarse alejándose lo más pronto posible.

**5**

Los tres vehículos avanzaban a toda velocidad, sin embargo Bee recordaba ciertos sucesos de cómo se había producido éste suceso "inusual".

Todo comenzó cuando Cade y Joshua intentaban utilizar el Transformiun (un metal con características únicas programables, con habilidades de transformación) para poder en línea a los autobots caídos.

Brains había sido participe cuando Joshua había reactivado a Megatron; aunque el pequeño autobot no dijo nada sobre lo que el mech pretendía hacer, lo que dio origen al nacimiento de Galvatron.

Ahora todo era distinto; Joshua no era el arrogante empresario e inventor que había conocido y contaba con la ayuda de Cade para realizar proyectos.

Bee había asumido el liderazgo de los autobots en la Tierra; debía tomar las decisiones correctas. Jamás olvidará el rostro de Optimus Prime al enterarse de la forma en que había sido acribillado Ratchet; situación que marcaría al mecanismo amarillo.

Cuando escuchó esa posibilidad de "regresar a la vida" a sus compañeros caídos, Bee no dudó en un momento para intervenir en el proceso.

Brains había facilitado los medios para poder reactivar a Ratchet, sólo que ésta vez se utilizaría un mecanismo con vida. Bee se ofreció de voluntario.

Aunque habían logrado recuperar ciertas piezas del oficial médico (Ratchet), Cade y Joshua tendrían que reconstruir al mecanismo, un proceso que llevo cierto tiempo. Brains había configurado el equipo necesario a la spark de Bee, mientras que los dos "inventores" configuraban los diferentes cables hacia lo que sería el núcleo de poder (o spark) de Ratchet.

-Confío en ustedes chicos. – Expresó el mech amarillo antes de desactivar sus ópticos.

Brains activó los dispositivos, sin embargo la energía utilizada provocó una sobrecarga en todo el equipo; Bee había colapsado. Crosshairs y Drift que estaban en calidad de apoyo intentaban reanimar a su líder.

-¡Debemos traer a Bee de vuelta! – Gritó Cade quien intentaba hacer maniobras para reactivar la chispa del mech.

Sin embargo, los ópticos de Bee vuelven a activarse y poco a poco va reincorporándose.

-Bee nos asustaste – Habló Cade que trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Repentinamente el mech tiene una actitud grosera ante Drift y Crosshairs golpeándolos; y en una actitud furiosa, aquel mecanismo abandonaba el lugar.

-¿Brains, que le pasó a Bee? – Preguntó Crosshairs desconcertado.

-El proceso iba bien pero… - Intentaba explicar el pequeño mecanismo.

Brains no termina de decir la frase, ya que el mecanismo de "Ratchet" empezaba a activar sus ópticos, dispuesto a levantarse.

-¡Prepárate Crosshairs! – Habló Drift.

Joshua estaba oculto ya que la valentía no era uno de sus dones.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Habló el mecanismo - ¿Por qué me ven de esa manera Cade? Joshua, ¿qué haces ahí oculto?

-Bee ¿eres tú? – preguntó con temor Joshua.

De repente el mecanismo observa que su cuerpo luce diferente y empieza a comprender lo sucedido.

-Estamos en problemas ¿cierto? – Dijo el mecanismo tratando de suavizar las cosas.

**6**

La persecución estaba en su límite, varias unidades seguían a los vehículos fugitivos.

-¡Bee, era mi deber acabar con Cemetery Wind! – gritó el camaro en forma fúrica.

-Si Optimus te viera le dolería mucho lo que hiciste. – Habló seriamente Bee.

-La venganza siempre conduce a caminos oscuros. – Expresó Drift de forma tranquila en una situación desesperada.

-¡Déjame terminar lo que incié! – Insistía Ratchet.

-¡Drift, saca a Ratchet de aquí! – Indicó Bee mientras viraba en sentido a quienes lo perseguían.

El vehículo azul se pega a la par del camaro amarillo escoltándolo.

-Sin duda alguna, por eso Optimus te eligió como segundo al mando. – Expresó en un tono lastimero el mecanismo.

-¡Drift, van a destruirlo! – Gritó Ratchet.

El vehículo de emergencias sale al encuentro de sus perseguidores y decide transformarse para hacerles frente.

"No dejaré que te pierdas de nuevo Ratchet" – Pensó el autobot para sí mismo.

-¡Disparen! – gritó el líder de los perseguidores.

Quienes estaban tras el paradero de ellos tenían armas de alto calibre y lanza misiles, Bee lograba esquivarlos, pero sabía que no iba a resistir por mucho tiempo. Un misil hace impacto en el pecho del mech quien cae a tierra, su mirada la dirigía hacia el cielo.

\- Estoy protegiendo a los nuestros, Optimus. – Habló con dificultad el mech mientras caía.

_Father into your hands, I commend my spirit__  
__Father into your hands, why have you forsaken me?__  
__In your eyes, forsaken me__  
__In your thoughts, forsaken me__  
__In your heart, forsaken, me_

-¡Bumblebee! – Gritó con dolor Ratchet.

Poco a poco se hizo el silencio, Bee solo podía escuchar el sonido de las armas, sus ópticos estaban por desactivarse.

_Oh, trust in my, self-righteous suicide__  
__I cry when angels deserve to die__  
__In my self-righteous suicide__  
__I cry when angels deserve to die_

-¡Bumblebee, despierta! – Gritaba el médico con desesperación.

**7**

-¡Bee, despierta! – Se escuchó una voz humana.

El mecanismo amarillo observaba lentamente lo ocurrido, los rostros de Crosshairs y Drift lucían asustados; Joshua y Brains permanecían a distancia.

-¿Qué ocurrió Cade? – Dijo el mecanismo amarillo quien activaba sus ópticos.

-Por poco y no la cuentas. – Dijo Brains – Hubo una sobrecarga y te sacó fuera de línea por unos instantes.

-Creí que después de la invasión de Lockdown nunca vería algo tan espeluznante. – Intervino Joshua.

-Y Ratchet… - Expresó Bee con cierta duda.

-No dio resultado. – Dijo Cade con cierta tristeza – Pero insistiremos.

Bumblebee sonríe, sin embargo el resto de los presentes intuyen que Bee desea estar solo.

A lo lejos, podía escucharse el tema de Lonely Day.

_Such a lonely day__  
__And its mine__  
__The most loneliest day of my life_

_Such a lonely day__  
__Should be banned__  
__It's a day that I can't stand_

El mech amarillo se acercaba al mecanismo inmóvil de Ratchet viéndolo con cierto respeto.

-Pase lo que pase, no me daré por vencido; viejo amigo. –Dijo Bee mientras se intentaba alejarse.

Los ópticos del autobot lucían tristes.

Todo parecía que había sido parte una pesadilla. Bee daba la espalda al mecanismo, sin embargo éste no percibió que el cuerpo tendido tenía sus ópticos activos y lo observaba en medio del silencio.

_Such a lonely day__  
__And its mine__  
__It's a day that I'm glad I survived._

* * *

**En la parte número seis el fragmento pertenece al tema Chop Suey. Esperamos sus críticas.**


End file.
